dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Former Headquarters
The Former Headquarters is the previous location of the European Branch of the Black Order. It had to be abandoned following the Invasion of the Black Order and the Destruction of the Black Order arcs. Landmarks and Architecture The original facility was located at the top of a dangerous-looking plateau in Northern Europe,D.Gray-man Official Fan Book Gray Ark, Page 124 seemingly for security reasons. It was a campanile-like building which tapers towards the top. It was surrounded by a thick, dark, eerie forest which could only be reached by climbing a precipitous cliff, and the entrance of the building was guarded by The Gatekeeper. It was organized as such, from top to bottom:D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 4, Pages 124-128 # Private Residences Allen's room.jpg|Allen Walker's Room Bookmenroom.jpg|Lavi and Bookman's room Crossroom.jpg|Cross's room (abandonned) Kandaroom.jpg|Kanda's room Reeverroom.jpg|Reever's room Lenaleeroom.jpg|Lenalee's room (She never slept there) Johnnyroom.jpg|Johnn's room Watch Room.jpg|Surveillance Room # Medical Ward # Bath Houses # Training Facilities # Cafeteria, Lounge # (1st floor) Foyer # Main Entrance # Grand Hall/Cathedral # Library/Meeting Room # Corresponding team and other rooms # Komui's office/Experiment rooms # Science Division # Control room/Surveillance room/Operation room # Research Room # Hevlaska's Chamber #Crematorium # Waterway D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 4, Pages 124-128 History The Facility has been used by the Black Order as headquarters for about a hundred years. During those decades, many Exorcists and regular members of the Black Order had lived there. The Experiments As accomodators are incredibly rare and Exorcists kept dying on the battlefield, the Black Order decided to do experiments on the relatives on the dead Exorcists and their Innocence. They soon noticed that the synchronization rate with Exorcist's relatives was higher than with other humans even though it was still not enough to correctly synchronize with the Innocence. As a consequence, all the family members who were used in these experiments became Fallen Ones and eventually died. There were 61 of them: Kate Brolly, Fanny Leroux, Olivier Virenque, Ottmar Dach, Celestine Duclay, Ernest Conan, Delphine Baum , Sim Poll, Lize Rolens, Amadeo Kier, Adolf Ende, Estelle Imelda, Zoe Cynthia, Zephyr Pucci, Siméon du Vilepin, Marie Louis, Jayia Nicola, Ava Braun, Froly Ringer, Federico Fuller, Gustav Sinclair, Barnaby Marton, Arcia Tsvet, Gianni Proscienzzo, Thomas, Brody, Brahim Auteuil, Sammy Greenburg, Alva Cederlund, Konrad Toushec, Evarist Ducas, Ferdinand Berlioz, Richard Veil, Roger Ardan, Ségolène Galois, Augusto Dorno, Orner Bohlin, Tila Orman, Indra Dahlstrøm, Leona Eilman, Julian Ringer, Laurence Dion, Emile Dumont, Jacob Cress, Jerry d’Estaing, Susan Unver, Lily Chen, Theo Morris, Calista Veil, Jerry d’Estaing, Jules Thomas, Bruno Meitner, Karl Schmidt, Hector Greff, Alice Eilman, Benedita Runarata, Odile Carnap, Mathilda Kerholm, Josephine Sickler, Apolline Rousseau, Louise Nicolas-Ledoux, Virginie FragaD.Gray-Man chapter 164 One of them was seen deafened by the failed synchronization by Lenalee Lee. Eight years ago, Komui Lee was transferred to the European Branch and became the new Branch Chief. He abolished these experiments. Relocation It was recently invaded by Noah Lulu Bell and an army of Akuma. Despite everyone's efforts to defend headquarters, a Level 4 was born during the battle and destroyed a huge portion of the building after managing to breach Lab 5. Central decided to have the headquarters move to a new place next to London. Navigation References Category:Places